legion_of_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korean 651122
Good morning. GM ahtti legion of heroes. Do not come without its tendency seems quiet a long time -? GM still sees ahtti always watched! + _ + Joreugi exercised advantage of the innate abilities Skill Master Unfortunately no, if you really, really comfortable! Youngungnim answer deulkkeseo like you've done the preparation alchage nidang news !!!! Haebosil would do once called pre-caliber news updates are applied after the reverse? develop Secret Revealed! # Rapid battle will change when using the item so that you can enter the number using. Equipment also, tickets may also be used as rapid battle Why do you want? If you miss that! Please wait a little! Now you sweat, you sweat will change so that you can enter as many times as you want without pressing quantity is done. # Tell the top end of the battle iteration chaos vibration alert feature it will be added. Ah ... repeat when the battle has ended involuntarily map of the lightning hit the tower and the misty fog encountered chaos .... After repeated vibration deuryeoyo now known as the Battle! (feat. wiing wiing) # Now Ido leader can change hero in waiting list (excluding rest hero) # The character appearance changes during evolution. "Devilish costumes are increasing day by day our hero was going four seasons from the same clothes all the time. Why am saying is ~~ !!!" If the season evolved into a top heroine through a reverse updates it will be changed to the new look. # Equipment being worn now changed to strengthen the runes. Naked, strengthen, and wear off, strengthening and wearing ... * sigh * .... Now, more naked, strengthen, and avoid wearing uncomfortable being worn equipment also will be changed to strengthen the runes. # Brooke NPC will be responsible for evolving equipment. NPC Brook alone who saved the village from Nottingham probe muruk new job (?) Through a reverse Updates! Dear youngungnim much improved system had you worried with unemployment (?) After the deletion of NPC Brook! We will deliver the good news of a frown Brook. Equipment evolution doeni be responsible for the equipment to be added to the newly evolving system now leave it to Brooke! # Bounty hunting legend difficulty is added. # Select the difficulty of the particular case of aid bounty hunting all the Monster Kill all monsters that will change even one of the lower level of difficulty. This was a very difficult ... very difficult without feeling - feeling calm? The real difficulty is very difficult to legend doendapnida added! Kill all monsters again in the future if certain degree of difficulty degree of difficulty of the monsters of a child is considered to have both aid With corresponding compensation payments that are'm ~! Fully it would ease? Yay! > _ < # Step 3 of the tension Muhsin quests will be added. I wrote gather evidence of the myth becomes available! Evolution looks up to become the hero, but to strengthen the splendid seal of Muhsin stronger ryeokeu ahyong Meet a hero a hero! Busy preparing the last days of the reverse updates The dark circles overnight in this life doebeorin developer nimdeul itneyo slow down to the knees .... I love you only if you think the hero nimdeul giving a legion of heroes, though .... Do you have power ... nandago rage. GM ahtti year joreugi bout saw more cast ... # Comments - Costume Please add some on / off function "Only Incubus velor also nice, I love the beauty of flowers Velour ..." "... Why do you think raguel pumpkin (?) ... I see." Costume want to use the stats did you want to choose at will the appearance of my hero? I was literally looks like a hero! UP also allow the ability to see literally felt Costumes have been suggested to develop the on / off function. Joreugi towards a slow developer's ankle in the bout but the dark circles What should I give you in addition to punt more ... worrying and Mothajiman ppaegok to write a deuriji here itdapnida tip Haeju is also in the effort to correct the error! Looking hard to deliver and GM also followed the recommendations ahtti Tzu-wook hero nimdeul Halte so I'll deliver the new developments - Jean steadily colder winter weather is warm cheer of the word - and I'll ask CALL wait a little longer - with enough to melt! Thank you. * NOTE gave details of some developing information Please note subject to change. (__) source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/651122